Dark Dragon
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Characters from 3 different series are put into a house and a murderer is loose amongst them! Will they survive? Who will be killed next? Read and review it please...
1. The guests

**Dark Dragon**

Disclaimer: I don't own this., the idea popped into my mind as I was thinking about a new story and suddenly it came to me, shielded by dark beams of fire and lightning, burning itself in my mind. It's the first time I try to attempt this and I hope that I got all the things right, including the things that would be okay to see in this genre… as to what it is, I'll let you read it…

**

* * *

The guests

* * *

It looked out of the window, seeing more guests arrive. It had been planning this ever since he had gotten wind of the others existence and it knew that it would need to make some changes to the current order of things. That's why he had invited people to go to the manor, which had been an ancient inheritance from its grandparents, though it was located in Hokkaido. It had even arranged flights for those that couldn't afford to come. Those that had enough money, it lured here with the promise of more money, or something else to sate their interest, like knowledge.**

* * *

Brittany Diggers looked at the manor which stood in front of her, looking at its gloomy exterior with a critical eye. "Ten to one that we'll have to compete with others to get that treasure, Gina." Her sister looked at her and then sighed. "Well, I knew that there should have been something behind it. Ryan, what do you think about this?" Ryan just shrugged; looking at the manor and seeing someone stand behind a window, looking at them with eyes that seemed to be shrouded. With a start, the figure turned around, moving back into the darkness of the house.

"Well, that was strange." Brittany's husband Strype commented, having watched the figure move away. "Let's go in, shall we?" that was met with assent of all present.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima looked at the manor, feeling a tingle over his spine. He didn't like this one bit, knowing that there would be something creepy about the house, he just knew it. Naru was pushing him inside, telling him not to be a baby whilst Motoko looked serene and calm for a change. There were no more fights between him and Motoko due to the girl getting a bit looser due to an order from her sister.

* * *

Shampoo looked at the house which she had been told that they would all be staying at. Her, Mousse, Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki had been asked to come here, Ranma going with an earlier train due to him wanting to avoid them, apparently being smarter than before.

* * *

It watched as all guests stood in the entrance lobby. It did not reveal itself, instead cutting a rope, allowing a small package to fall to the ground.

* * *

Ranma looked at the assembled guests as he came from the bathroom, having noticed something strange about the house ever since he set foot in it. He looked at the guests and saw a cat-girl, his fiancé's, a young man who looked to be very nervous, women that looked to be very slutty/horny, ugly women and… angry women.

Brittany looked at the package, seeing that nobody was going to take any action, she opened it with a claw, making the young man standing near what appeared to be the bathroom shiver. She looked at the piece of paper that was inside the package and then picked the paper out of it, seeing written words on the paper, making it a letter. She began to read out loud, seeing that it was addressed to the guests.

_

* * *

Dear Guests,_

_I greet you in my house. Herein, you are welcome to stay for how long you would like with all foodstuffs and such covered by me. In the cellar we have more than enough to live on for months, that is, if you like Japanese cuisine…_

_Anyway, the only thing required from you is that you try to find the messages I have prepared and hidden within the house, which will lead you to my greatest treasure. For now, be safe in the knowledge that tonight will be the night that you can rest up, it beginning tomorrow._

_Good luck,_

_X_

* * *

She looked up to see some anticipation on the other guests faces. "Well, let me introduce myself first then, since we're going to be staying here for a while. The name is Brittany Diggers, a were-cheetah and last of that race. That hunk over there is my husband Strype, my sister's fiancé Ryan is standing next to her, the blonde dressed in them Indiana Jones clothes being my sister Gina."

Most of them nodded and other introductions were made. "I'm one of the best martial artists in the world according to some sort of magazine, but I personally think that there are people that are loads better then me. I've come here to get some peace and quiet, but I don't think we'll get it. The name's Ranma, Saotome Ranma."

"My name is Tendo Akane, that baka's fiancé." Akane introduced herself. "No, I'm Ran-chan's fiancé! Kuonji Ukyo at your service." Shampoo butted in too. "You no fiancé from Airen. Shampoo be wife."

Ranma just shook his head at the antics of his fiancé's. "I'm going to bed, see you all later." With that, he retreated upstairs, where a bedroom had been reserved for him, with him knowing where it was due to a map of the building that he had seen.

It looked at the rest of the guests as Ranma had just left to go to bed, looking at their reactions. It knew that it would need to act fast, or else risk detection. With the flick of a wrist, it released some mild sleeping gas, enough so that anyone with a sensitive nose would not be able to detect it.

The guests soon excused themselves to go to their assigned bedrooms.

It chuckled softly as it heard the last bedroom close. It looked around, seeing a katana on the wall. There was a certain grim glint on it and it smiled as it picked up the katana, looked at it and then began to walk over the floorboards, looking at the doors as he passed them by. It was a manor built in western style, having a western decoration, even having a special set of gardens, looking beautiful and providing cover for those that did not want to get the attention upon them.

It stopped at the door with Ranma Saotome on it, opening the door softly to see the bed, seeing that the martial artist was asleep. The katana in its hand was glittering in the light and it raised it to deliver the killing blow.

The katana sunk in the flesh without a problem, making the boy open his eyes for a moment. "Why?" Ranma gurgled as blood escaped his lips. "Why?" then he fell back, the katana remaining embedded within his chest, his body laying there.

The next morning, the guests all assembled in the dining hall, which held a table filled with all sorts of food, prepared for them, with some of the food still somewhat warm. Shampoo was sitting on the right side of the table, chatting with Brittany about how she found the strange cat-like husband of hers until a scream tore through the house, a female scream at that.

As they all rushed towards the place where the screaming came from, Ranma's bedroom at that, seeing Akane stand in the door opening looking at something inside of the bedroom, still staring and screaming, her face a mask of fear.

Keitaro was one of the first that came to the scene, looking at the interior and immediately feeling his gaze being drawn to the bed. There was Ranma, laying on the bed, a Katana embedded within his chest, obviously dead, blood staining the bed and some of the surrounding area. The look on his face was one of confusion and some fright, the wall next to the bed stained with blood, in which black letters read: Dark Dragon

For a moment, Keitaro stared at the words on the wall, looking at them as they appeared to him, his eyes meaning nothing, but then he looked at the way that the body was aligned, looking pretty much lifeless.

As the rest of them filled into the room, they stared at the body with shock in their eyes, unknowing that the horror was just about to start. All had done something wrong to X, with X going to take it out of their hide, their soul, sending them into Oblivion, to rest forevermore.

It chuckled to itself as it watched the horrified faces, looking at them and feeling power swell within it. Soon, they would all be dead, a fragment of the past buried forever…

Soon…

* * *

Wanted to try this out once, so here it is… guess the identity of the mysterious X (It) and get a cookie…

Next chapter will detail the next attempt of murder…

Please review


	2. Kitty needs milk? Kitty drowns

**Dark Dragon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Gold Diggers or Love Hina. I wish I did, since the plots would have been very much darker then the normal versions, more sexual things and other… well, if anyone can guess where I got the theme from, to write this, please inform me through reviews…

**

* * *

Kitty needs milk… Kitty drowns…

* * *

**

After the initial horror of having watched Ranma's still body lay there, they all tried to call the police but discovered that their cell phones and other communicational devices had been disabled. After that, they tried to leave, to get away from the house that housed a killer named X, but found that the windows, doors, other exits, had all been barred or had been locked. Trying to break down the walls was useless too, since there were spells on the walls that kept them intact, something that nobody had foreseen.

They all gathered in the lobby, looking at each other. "We all know that there is a killer on the loose. So, why don't we go search for that mysterious mister X and kick his ass?" Naru spoke, looking at the others for assurance that they would come with her. They all nodded and Shampoo and Brittany looked at each other, being cat-women in the sense of the world with one being able to turn into a cat with cold water and the other being able to turn into a cheetah at will. "We go search swimming pool." Brittany nodded. "Best not to stay anywhere alone."

The rest had a similar idea and soon they all paired up in groups of three, the fiancé's forming one group, with Brittany and Shampoo forming a separate group and going to the swimming pool to check it out. Shampoo had drawn her Chinese swords, looking ready to make mincemeat out of the X character.

It looked around, then slowly snuck from shadow to shadow, keeping up with the cat-women, looking at them and sniffing the air. These had to die first, since they would be more adept at tracking It through scent in their feline form. It looked for a tool to use, knowing that it should be something related to the swimming pool, since that would be the perfect place for the elimination of one of them. It reached into its pocket, pulling out a small cartridge, then looked at it and opened it, revealing red lenses. A sadistic smile graced its features as it inserted the lenses into its eyes, looking still at the ladies as his vision was colored red. There was a skill that it had learned, to make hunting people even better, then to make them so afraid that they would literally panic.

It snuck around, seeing that Shampoo was still on guard and knew that the warrior would have to be the first one that died. Slowly pulling its hair into position, it began to look around for one of the tools that it still had lying around somewhere near the pool. It would be a simple manner to execute the Amazon through the manipulation of normal forces. It then looked at the ceiling and an idea came to it.

Shampoo wandered through the halls with Brittany, watching out for anyone that wasn't known to her, looking at the ceiling and behind her a few times. A sense of unease came over her and she knew that she was being watched. "I feel like being watched, Brittany-san." "Yes, I can feel something too. Its vague, but I know that someone is here…" Brittany's voice seemed on edge, looking around for someone that might be coming from a shadow.

It cursed to itself as it saw Brittany look at the place where it had been a moment ago, darting from shadow to shadow to keep itself hidden. It would be very difficult to eliminate the other guests should they be aware where it was. That would make it hard to win the resulting fight.

When the two arrived at the swimming pool, all they could see were the tranquil waters. "Seems like the mysterious mister X isn't here… Shampoo, what do you think? How would Mister X hide himself in the house if all of us are looking for him?"

Shampoo thought for a moment, looking at her fingernails and then looking up. "Shampoo thinking he might use ninja techniques to hide. Maybe ninjutsu too, but Shampoo no sure. Shampoo thinking he might use transportation system throughout house, or elevator." Shampoo looked pensive for a moment, her long purple hair falling freely behind her, looking like she was not sure of her conclusion that X might be using a transport system.

It watched Shampoo, seeing Brittany turn around. It smiled as it crept behind Shampoo, kicking her into the hot water of the swimming pool, then jumped upwards, grabbing the electrical lightings and then ripping the cable off it, letting it drop into the water, gravity pulling it back to the ground.

Shampoo let out a scream of surprise as she was kicked into the waters of the swimming pool. She surfaced for a moment, only to see the face of the mysterious Mister X, the eyes shining like blood and then spotted the cable falling towards the water, the feeling of dread washing over her, her eyes going wide as she could see the cable falling in slow-motion, sparks on the cable signaling that it was a cable which had electricity running through it still.

Brittany heard Shampoo scream and she turned around, only to see blood red eyes staring back at her, taking a step back out of fear, watching how the mysterious mister X ran away, dressed in black garments that gave it a round shape, neither confirming it to be male or female since it was so thick. A small package fell out of its pocket, X never looking back, just running away.

Brittany looked at the waters, seeing the cable in it, but no shampoo. Knowing that the water was electrified, she grabbed the cable and then got it out of the water, jumping in to see if she could safe Shampoo from having drowned. Since the water would have been under electrical status, it would have paralyzed her muscles to the extent that she would have drowned soon because her body could not get the muscle pulses to the muscles, the signals being disrupted.

Brittany did as she envisioned it, pulling out the cable and hanging it back up there, so she would not get electrocuted, jumping in and retrieving shampoo from the bottom of the pool, pushing her towards the edge. Suddenly, she watched and saw that X had returned with the cable in its hands.

It looked at the swimming were cheetah, knowing that Shampoo could be revived due to her not having completely drowned, which would usually occur after half a minute in the water, though Shampoo had been in it for fifteen seconds, the entire thing having taken five seconds for it to flee, then waiting about 5 seconds, rushing back in and watching her retrieve Shampoo's body. "Can't have that now, Brittany…" it muttered, its voice sounding metallic as it was spoken through a voice alteration device.

She watched as X released the cable, watching it fall in slow-motion towards the water, then seeing it collide with it, feeling horrible sensations course through her body, her body sinking immediately as she couldn't move anymore. Darkness overtook her as her last thought was; _I hope that the rest will find that guy and kill him…_

X watched as the bodies sank to the bottom, pulling the cable out and pushing it somewhere where it couldn't get in contact with the water. Then it jumped in after dispensing of the clothes for a moment, at least the top part of them. It dove to the bottom, getting Brittany off the bottom but leaving Shampoo there, since she was fated to die there.

A vicious grin on its face as it dragged the were-cheetah on the side of the pool, pulling her in a seated position up against the wall and then writing a little note on the wall using a permanent marker.

_The Dark Dragon has struck again, my dear guests… One by one, you will die, no escape, no chance to be free. Repent, repent, your end is near, my mind is gone, so see the fear… one died, one died, then they all will die. The mad room holds the answer, minds gone away, no way to stand free. There is no sanity within one's mind, the world being insane._

_X_

It giggled out loud as it had left the confusing note on the wall, hoping that they would think of it and search for the mad room. Then it left to plan another murder, but not after using the permanent marker on Britanny's arm, writing three words there.

_Walking but dead_

Then it departed, knowing that the rest would be there soon, to check up on them.

Akane watched as a small painting of a man wearing a three piece suit seemed to be a common theme in the hallway that she was wandering with Ukyo, the other girl looking a bit frightened, clenching the giant spatula rather tightly, that the only thing betraying her fear.

Shampoo's scream ripped through the air, making both girls look at each other and then look at the door at the end of the hall. They nodded slowly to each other, seeing that there was no other choice but to go to the door and open it. They saw a room full of mirrors, with seemingly no end to them, but the mirrors reflected different things, they noticed. They saw horrible people stand in the mirrors, leering at them. They watched for a moment, looking at the figures then turning around, running back to the lobby, having enough of the scary place.

X watched as people rushed past his hiding place, about to go and see if Shampoo was alright. If it had calculated it perfectly, it would be enough to make them afraid. Fear was always such a good way to make people lose their wits. X giggled to himself before getting out of its hiding place, it would need to move to make another trap for the next victim. From the personal files he held of all of them, he would need to use a pet that it had bought in a local pet shop to debilitate the victim freeze up…

Keitaro watched as Shampoo floated in the waters, Brittany laying on the side of the room, looking pretty much knocked out by something. He knew that the Amazon was dead, since she floated top down, her hair all spread out in the water, making it look like she had drowned due to an accident, but this was no accident. He looked at the unconscious were-cheetah, watching as her husband tried to revive her from her unconsciousness so she could tell what had transpired there.

"Brit? Are you with us? Brit, please answer me." She could hear the voice of her husband, seeing his face come into view, blurry as it was, but still looking pretty strange to her. "Strype? Is that you?" he nodded. "I'm here. Please tell us who it was that killed Shampoo. Tell us how the killer looked." He had worked as a detective so he asked her the questions simply, before she had time to forget the events that had transpired. "He had dark clothes on, something that hid his figure. I guess it was a man, but I'm not sure… his eyes… it were the eyes that made me feel cold. They were blood red, not a shred of white in them. They looked at me, then he dropped the cable in the water. After that, pain… pain, lots of it." She closed her eyes, shivering as she relived the feeling. "Then I woke up to you calling me."

He nodded. "Seems like the Dark Dragon has left us with another clue. Look at the wall, he wrote something down. We got to find the mad room, where he might give us another clue…" they nodded, moving in one group since it was deemed to be safer by the majority.

Keitaro looked at the worried and fearful faces around him, looking at them with some fear in his mind. _What if I'm next? What if the killer takes it upon himself to kill me…_

X smiled to itself as it looked at the guests as they passed beneath it, making it feel some glee as none detected, Brittany being too distraught to try and sniff him out, Shampoo dead, left on the side of the pool. It felt a fiendish glee at having time enough to kill the others. He watched as the silly kendo girl drew her blade, proclaiming that she was going to slay the fiend.

"I will slay the fiend with this blade, mark my words! He won't be safe from the Heir of the God's Cry School! (Shin-Mei-Ryu)" she spoke, confidence marking her words, Naru looking at her and smiling slightly, albeit weakly. "Motoko-chan, I'll go with you then to hunt the guy down. He deserves a Naru-punch!"

They split up, the Love Hina group splitting from the main group as they took another hallway.

It smiled. Then it jumped towards another shadow, a rustling of scales and a shadow of massive wings falling over the three members of the Hina entourage… not that they noticed, thinking it to be the light of the candles…

Their doom was upon them…

* * *

Hmm, according to the little clues I left in the first chapter, some of you might get the idea that you know who the killer is… I deliberately wrote some parts, to avoid mentioning whether it is male of female… trust me, you'll find out in due time. All I can say is to enjoy the story to its fullest and well… try to puzzle out who the bad guy is… (used to be an ending part to guess who the killer might be, but that was too easy, though one of my friends couldn't figure it out, i'm sure many of you intellectual guys will be able to figure it out immediately... so i removed it...) 

Demon God of Chaos


	3. Swordsmanship

**Dark Dragon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Gold Digger or Love Hina. Sadly, most people will die… those that survive will feel the fear… not telling more…  
**

* * *

Swordsmanship**

* * *

Motoko held the blade in a ready position, allowing her to strike at any moment, the blade, infused with her ki, allowed her to enhance the power behind her strikes. Spotting a door with armory spelled above it, she felt her skin tingling from the ominous feeling she recieved from it and turned towards her companion.

"There." She said, nodding to the letter engraved door. "Let's check it out…"

It grinned as it watched the door open. It had crept in here to make sure that the kendo girl recieved her just desserts, knowing that she would undoubtedly be drawn to the room. It was currently hiding in a spot that would allow it to view everything with a minimal chance of being spotted. When they entered, It grinned even more fiercely, looking at the kendo girl as she held her Ki infused bokken, making it grateful it was able to hide it's prescence as well as it could. But considering her personality she probably focused more on her physical skills rather then senses. No matter, it would make the moment all the more sweeter when took her life.

She looked at the swords and armors lining the wall, looking like ordinary practice equipment. There was a certain beauty to it, making her feel more at home here. Keitaro and Naru seemed as awed as she was, the latter commenting out loud.

"Come on Motoko, we don't have all day."

She turned to Naru, giving an annoyed glare. "If you cannot appreciate the beauty of a sword, you have nothing to live for. Leave me be, I'm sure that fiend shall not kill me, for I am one with my blade and he shall feel it's fury when we meet."

It grinned psychotically at the words of the samurai girl and watched the other two leave. With a small press on a button, Motoko's back to it, it released the special pet…

Motoko could hear something shuffling behind her, turning around with her sword drawn, to look at the diminutive thing that came shuffling towards her over the floor. She looked at it with wide eyes, looking at the way that it seemed to look at her with eyes that seemed to embody evil. She could not move as the beast came towards her, giving a soft chortling noise, making her eyes widen as she looked to see it coming closer…

It giggled as it lunged at Motoko, the blade in its hands shining with its own life-force. It had been a first experiment, since he'd seen it being done by Motoko a few times, but it worked.

Motoko saw one of the kendo suits move towards her, a real blade in its hands and momentarily overcame her fear to block the strike. "You shall not escape me, fiend!" She lunged at the figure, trying to get a decapitating strike in.

Their blades clashed together, making sparks fly and lighting up the area. Motoko looked deep in the unnatural red eyes which glared at her and could feel herself sliding backwards as the power her enemy put into its strike was overwhelming her own formidable defense. There was a good chance that she might not be able to survive this. A second blade was pulled off the wall by some sort of invisible force, then she watched as the blade sailed through the air to try and hit her. She moved aside, allowing the blade to pass by, forcing her to drop her guard for an instant. But an instant was all it needed, slashing at her with wild abandon, creating deep wounds all over her body. It watched in malicious glee as blood splattered in all directions from the long smooth cuts on her wrists and her throat. The blade flew forwards, her last conscious thought being to try and defend against it, but she could not move as it impaled her, knocking her blade out of her hands. She could do nothing but look at the blade in its hands.

"Time to die." It hissed venomously and she trembled at the complete and utter loathing and hatred that filled it's voice. Its hand shot forwards, carrying the blade with it, and she felt a choking sensation as the cold metal of the blade sliced through her body. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the blade's coldness spreading through her, it was as if the blade carried its owners darkness and made her know the extent of it's hate for her. There was a silence in the air as she looked at the figure, hearing the sounds of her friends coming.

"Why? Why? Why did you kill me." She coughed up blood, gurgling as more blood filled her mouth. "Fiend?"

"Because I had to, Bitch. You nearly murdered me, you know. Only because I made the right decision in leaving, you could ascend to the top of the team, without my guidance. Who told you to meditate right, I did. Who taught you how to block against my strikes, I did… Now, Death is the only thing you will receive, a parting gift, Motoko-chan… Don't worry, Keitaro-sama will be next…"

It laughed coldly, the dark delight in its voice at ridding itself of one of its nuisances echoing in the armory and ran out of the room, leaving Motoko to die.

"I guess I shouldn't have-" She coughed up blood. "Treated you like that… Sem... Pai…" And so Aoyama Motoko breathed her last as her soul left her mortal shell for the afterlife.

It watched as Keitaro and Naru rushed past it, drawn by the scream of Motoko. She had apparently screamed loud enough for the two to hear and rush back to the room, knowing that she might have been in danger. It looked at its clawed hands, knowing that it had done well to dispose of the armor it had worn since it would only slow him down and would make it only more difficult to hide, with all the blood still covering it, the smell would have exposed him immediately. So it had just crushed it from the inside, smashing one side of the armor completely open.

Keitaro felt extremely uncomfortable as he watched the body of Motoko lie there, the agony expressed on her face only increasing his discomfort. Naru had frozen at the agonized look Motoko bore, making her want to throw up at the nauseousness assualting her. Keitaro looked at the body for a few more seconds before turning to his companion.

"Lets go Naru. We don't know if the killer is still around and if he is, he's a better swordsman then Motoko… We'd best get back to the others so they can help out with figuring out where he is."

It shivered slightly as it looked at the prey from below, thinking of a good way to eliminate the other ones that could cause it trouble, then decided to wait until they all had gone to bed, content in their knowledge that they might need some sleep and that if they slept together or in groups, none of them would be harmed. It grinned, stripping them of their false hope would prove to be a very pleasurable experience.

Akane was walking through the strange hallway, looking at the paintings that lined the walls, each depicting the same man, knowing that she'd been through this hallway before. She stopped to look at the painting of the man, taking a closer look he seemed to be dressed in formal wear.

"Maybe that's the killer who is out to get us." She mused, looking at the painting as it seemed to move around, looking her straight in the eyes. The blood red eyes were something that was prevalent within the portraits all around the hallways. She shook her head and then headed back to the group, knowing that they were just twenty meters away and would be able to defend herself against any attack that could come.

It sneezed softly as she got away, then removed the wig and looked at its hands, which had been folded against the painting, only using the head part of the painting to look around. It was glad that it used this painting as a spying device, replaced the eyes with their normal painted selves, something that it had made after discovering the hollow rooms and passages in some of the rooms.

Keitaro looked around nervously, expecting an axe or a bloodied sword to be shoved between his ribs. He thought that he knew the killer, but didn't voice out his ideas, since that person might be dead, knowing the things that person had done were horrific, the ideas that that character had been mulling about being simply too disgusting to mention, not to mention hiding it all behind a sweet façade which lulled every man into that person's thrall. But still, he did't mention it. After all, that person was dead, right?

It looked at Keitaro as he seemed to be thinking about something and knew that it had made the right choice. It waited until the people, some muttering about going to the bathroom,had gone into the lobby to release more of the odorless sleeping gas, watching as they all got sleepy and then said that they would sleep in the same room.

It muttered something to itself as it walked amongst the sleeping people, finding Keitaro sleeping with his head on Naru's leg. It smirked as it grabbed the ankle of the sleeping Keitaro, looking at the face for a moment and grinning once again, making its way towards a side of the room, where there was a trophy stand. It clambered on top of it, holding Keitaro with its leathery wings in place so he wouldn't drop. The smile on its face was terrible as it hung Keitaro on the wall, whacking eight inch nails through his hands and arms, whacking his legs together with the hammer that it had grabbed within the workshop in the basement.

Keitaro awoke to the feeling of intense pain in his hands and legs, only to arch his body as mind numbing pain erupted in his head. Wich was only enhanced from the pain that came from his arms and legs from the motion. He looked up to see someone he would never expect to see again.

"You? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Because I didn't want to leave you alone, Cousin."

Its eyes flashed, turning a golden color, the lenses being out of the eyes for once. Keitaro gurgled as he looked down; feeling something go through his body and watching as It slowly made the sword go upwards through his chest, hitting his lungs.

"So the only witness to my true nature dies. Goodbye, Cousin, may you rest well with grandmo-UGH!"

It turned around, looking at the place where the pain had come from and saw that Strype was looking at him, a gun with smoke coming from the barrel in his hand. Keitaro said nothing, his eyes lifeless and dull, the bullet having gone through his head, killing him instantly. It snarled at the kryn, inhaling deeply before sending a wave of flames at the offending target, who released another shot at it which sent It tumbling to the ground, bleeding silver blood.

It snarled as it could hear the other guests wake up, feeling the need to leave immediately. It rushed out of the lobby, leaving behind a trail of silver blood, until it jumped up and could feel the wounds heal almost immediately, the bullet being forced out of the wound. It growled deeply in its throat, looking at the bullet for a moment and then dropping it to the floor, looking around for a moment, then going back to the lobby, looking ordinary once again, the draconic features having melted away.

Brittany walked inside, having met Ryan who had been going to the bathroom, only to rush back after hearing the shots. She could feel that something bad had happened as she looked around and then saw them all stare in horror at a huge blackened spot on the floor where a body lay, clearly burned by fire.

"Strype? Where are you?" She looked around, seeing most people turn towards her and give her a sad look. She looked at the pile of ashes, looking at it for a long time and then beginning to cry loudly. "Stryyyyyyyyyyyyyype!"

The scream of agony was heard by it and it shed a tear for the grief of the girl, but knew that it could not care. The rest would have to die and die very soon they would.

* * *

A new chapter. Anyone able to piece together who the mysterious Dark Dragon is? I'll give a hint: It is very out of character for that person and nobody would suspect it…

Demon God of Chaos wishes everyone a nice day


	4. Bring your daughter to the slaughter!

**Dark Dragon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ , nor do I own any of the other series that are portrayed here… the characters getting killed will be very creatively killed… next one up is…

**

* * *

Bring your daughter to the slaughter!

* * *

**

He looked at the remains of his possible brother-in-law and found a small bit of regret go through his heart as he knew that he should at least have told the other man that he had lent his vehicle a few times to drive to town and crashed it, something which had been attributed to Brittany, who never seemed to be less guilty about the way that she tended to crash their car, forgetting where she had crashed it as she had rushed home, a short term memory being a bit botched up in her case, since she didn't respond well to having her body knocked around a bit by the collision, with her driving too fast as usual…

She was crying her eyes out. Strype, who had done so much for her, married her, even though she had been fighting with him as enemies first, had died by the hands of that mysterious man, who killed the rest.

Akane's eyes glided over the surroundings, seeing Keitaro hanging there like Jesus Christ, crucified against the wall. No message was there, the killer having been disturbed by Strype apparently, who had shot the killer before it fled the scene, dripping silver blood on the ground. There was a certain grim look on Keitaro's face, looking lifeless for anyone to see, looking like he had faced death and still had been alive when killed. There was a certain aura of pain around him. She looked around to see Naru sobbing, looking at him, then looking at her hand, which she had clenched into a fist, then cry even harder.

It watched in delight as they all cried, looking around for the next victim to grace with its talents. It was the young chef, who had been a friend once, but thereafter had betrayed it for someone else, a boy that she had been engaged to. There was a certain hint of vague scents going through its nose as it looked at the chef, who declared that she'd whip everyone a nice amount of food up from the stores.

Ukyo watched as they all looked at her after her announcement. "Food usually helps people to cheer up. I've read it in a book…" she then got a few weird stares, Naru stopping her crying and Brittany still sniffing slightly as she looked at the girl with a weird look. "My first boyfriend told me that food usually cured heartbreak… Could you get me some canned tuna please? Strype would have wanted me to get over him, I know he wanted that…"

Ukyo managed a strange smile, then retreated to the kitchen. "I'll make as much noise as possible if that creep managed to get into the kitchen." She looked at the others as they all smiled, albeit grimly. They knew that there was only one way in and out of the kitchen, making it almost impossible to get out of there if there were sounds and someone tried to sneak out.

Ukyo bent over in front of the stove, watching how the dials on it seemed to be a bit awkwardly set, inspecting it, holding a dish in her hands which would need to get into the oven. She looked at it and then sighed, opening the door to shove in the dish to make it become heated.

It looked at Ukyo come in, watching how she started to get the materials she needed from the cupboard and then begin to make an okonomiyaki from the items, mixing some ingredients together in a bowl, working on the okonomiyaki tirelessly, making it giggle slightly to itself as there was a certain excitement brimming within it. It had prepared it all in advance, knowing that Ukyo might have some need to make food, thus allowing her to go into the kitchen. It smiled as there was a perfect place to kill Ukyo. Slowly it got out of the food lift, looking around after being in such a cramped space for at least thirty minutes and stretching its legs a bit. "Ukyo, time to die…" it whispered as it snuck up behind her, grabbing her by her ass and then pushing her into the oven. It smiled maniacally as it looked at Ukyo, who struggled quite hard, pushing her into it entirely, her ass being pushed inside it without much trouble, since it was a large oven and Ukyo was smaller then it. There was little room, but Ukyo fit in it perfectly, something that it hoped would do the trick, since it tried to fit in there as a little test, but failed to do so because it was bigger then her in proportions…

Ukyo struggled against the unknown person pushing her into the oven. She struggled and struggled, trying to get free but it was to no avail as the pushing continued and forced her into the oven entirely, allowing her to turn around slightly, facing the attacker, seeing who it was and her eyes going wide. "What the? You? I thought…" she had no more time to speak as the door of the oven was slammed shut. It then giggled as it looked at her and then heard her speak its name, crying out to get out, not wanting to die there. It juggled a bit with the knobs, looking at Ukyo as she struggled, trying to get out. It was glad that it had bought the thing off an old lady who had been intending to sell it after some kids got out of it…

She could hear gas streaming inside the small space, screaming its name louder, hoping someone would be able to hear her, but to no avail. There was warmth all around her, realization dawning on her that she would be slowly roasted as the temperature rose, looking at the walls and feeling the warmth increase, sweat beginning to form as the heat increased incrementally, the feeling of the hot walls making her feel so damn close to dying, but not dying yet.

It waited for three quarters of an hour, watching as she began to slowly cook, her head looking lifeless to it and then pulling her out of the oven, watching how her slowly cooked form was limp and lifeless, her eyes looking like they had been dried out and her face a horrible grimace of pain and agonizing torment. The way that it giggled carried some insanity as it unclothed her and put her in a basket, putting it on the counter top, but not before adding some of its own additions to it, making her look like a cooked turkey, only looking human and being a dead human. Then it looked and sprayed with a small bottle, the scent of cooked meat being spread to the living guests. Then it jumped in the food lift, pushing the button to ascend to the next level.

Ryan smelled the cooked meat and his mouth watered as he could already see the feast prepared for them. He walked inside to see what the good-smelling food was, only to look at Ukyo's corpse, looking like it was, still dressed up like a turkey would, the Dark Dragon having left a note on the wall, using something that seemed to be either sauce or blood, though sauce seemed to be more available.

_Though this little chef took on a bit too much, she might have lived had I not been around. She screamed and shouted, pleading me to stop, but eventually, she all dried up. She died, without any shame, blaming me at my own game. She left me so that's unfair, killing her was quite a share… _

_X_

The reaction was nearly instant. He doubled over, throwing up at the sight of the cook being all trussed up like a turkey, looking ready to be eaten. There was a certain thing about the sight that especially made him sick, that being the decoration on it, white sauce being all over the back and head, her long hair apparently having been chopped off with her own spatula, which was bent in a rather creative matter, resembling a giant pretzel now, making him also wonder about the strength of the assailant.

The rest came, fear settling in as they opted to stay together from now on, knowing that they might be the next target. They were only with 5 people in the house, so the killer must be amongst them was the logical conclusion.

It gave a small look of sadness as it stared at the people rushing into the lobby once again, having taken up a position at the top of the stairs, looking down at them from the first floor, hiding in the shadows as it shook its head. They would be feeling its ire soon, the martial artist going to die next. That would require some creative workings, but it would make them all fear it.

They moved towards the room filled with mirrors, the strange hallway with the portraits still creeping them out. Ryan watched the portraits closely, seeing that there were only pictures of one person there, no others being in the picture and it being the same every time. He shook his head, his head remaining cool as he thought about it logically. Living with Theodore Diggers for some time had rendered him pretty immune towards the fear that tried to take him over at the moment. He suppressed it, feeling something being amiss.

It gave a small smile as it looked at them as they passed by. It watched as Ryan and the other ladies entered the bedroom, intent on sleeping there to make sure they would stay guarded. It had been secure in making the bedroom a perfect deathtrap for anyone sleeping there, so it would be easy to do that which it had planned.

Akane took first watch, seeing that nothing was amiss during the hours that the others slept, being followed up by Gina, who watched the hallway with a vigilance not usually seen within her eyes. Her sister's husband had been killed by someone and she was to guard the rest. She watched as a shadow cut itself loose from the wall, looking at her with brilliant serpentine yellow eyes, pale white skin covered with scales glittering in the dim lighting. Without her being able to issue a cry of help or warning, she was hit in the chest by a fist which was strong enough to knock her out due to the force behind it. She sank to the floor unconscious, her clothing looking ruffled from the encounter.

As soon as it dragged the bodies out of the room, leaving Ryan inside, the sleeping bodies being handled with utmost care, it watched as the can of gasoline sat on the floor besides the door. It checked carefully to see if the fire detergent had been applied well enough to make sure that the rest of the house didn't burn down and then began to sprinkle gasoline everywhere around Ryan and the room, making it look like someone had used a hose. It giggled as it smelled the gasoline, looking down at the room and then shouting; "Wakey wakey, Ryan…" as the young man and the rest woke up, a small puff of flames came from its mouth, incinerating the gases in the room, causing everything to burn. A grin was on its face as it watched everything burn.

Ryan watched how the figure stood there silently after having shouted for so long, seeing that there was no action of it and then smelling something strange, something that was… _Gasoline! The fucker is trying to kill me by incinerating me! _He tried to get a word out but then he saw a breath of flames being expelled by the person and then watched how everything started to burn, seeing the flames creep up to him, making him feel very afraid for the first time since entering the house, dead bodies making him uncomfortable, but not afraid since he had seen them often, having a small side job as a mortician once for a week or so until he had taken up martial arts seriously.

It watched as the flames crept through the room, Ryan screaming as the flesh was seared by the gasoline sticking to his skin, making him a walking torch which continued to burn thanks to the amount spread over the body itself. The feeling was like a triumph, the blood rushing to its face as its wings spread behind it, making it look like an avenging angel of death.

Brittany and Naru watched as the room burned, figures moving inside, looking at the other present person, Akane, who was slowly waking up. They looked at each other, then heard the screaming continue and the door fell away, burning, a flaming body on it, burning still with flames that seemed to be reddish in color. The feeling of nausea that overcame them made them almost gag, the way that the body clawed at them, screaming something in a gurgling manner that made it very disturbing to hear.

Brittany watched as a figure stood in the flames, looking at her with eyes that seemed to be made from yellow streaks of light. There were wings behind the figure, which appeared to make it someone that had been transformed into a dragon. She looked around, seeing only the burning corpse that was Ryan, the screaming having stopped. Then, she started to laugh, a laugh that betrayed her slipping into insanity due to grief. The figure looked at her, disappearing suddenly. "Calm down Brit, you're just dreaming this… You're just dreaming this and when you wake up in your bed, you're going to cuddle up to Strype and tell him about your bad dream." She muttered to herself, her mind beginning to feel weary and old, the feeling lasting. She could hear footsteps and saw Akane and Naru come back, both having thrown up. "Hey…" she said rather half heartedly. She looked at them, smiling slightly. "This is a dream, right? A really fucked up dream…" her eyes were vague as she leaned against the wall, still looking at them with a dreamy expression.

Both girls looked at each other. "What are you talking about! There's a psychopath on the loose and you're thinking about this all being a dream? We got to stay together if we want to live!"

Brittany just giggled at her, smiling sweetly. Her hair was something that irritated her, the short haired girl looking a bit too much like a scratch post that she had been using a long way back. "Hehehe. Little girly wants to play with big kitty? Kitty don't like girly threatening her…" she unsheathed her claws, though they were fairly brittle with disuse, looking at them and then licking them slowly, making Akane take a step back.

"Brit? What are you doing?" Gina asked, looking at her and then seeing that she was in an aggressive stance. "Gina, why don't we go and play with the dragon? I'm sure that he's willing to play with us, given the people he eliminated for us. " Gina shuddered as Brittany's voice betrayed what little of her sane mind was left, the trials of this day coming to her mind, her mind ever getting burdened with more and more problems…

"Brit, you can't kill them! You should kill that dark dragon guy, or mister X. You can't kill them!" Gina pleaded with her sister, who nodded slowly. "You'll be next, I think…" she pointed a clawed finger at Naru, who recoiled, getting into a punching stance as she looked at the cheetah girl, who was looking not so very sane as her eyes were wild and crazed, her mouth curled in a nearly manic grin.

It took ten minutes of convincing Brittany that it was unwise to kill Akane or Naru… then they departed to the lobby to try and get out of there using some dynamite that was spellproof, but had a chance to blow everything up with it… Gina had gotten it from her dad who had told her to use it whenever she was captured behind an alpha class ward…

* * *

Naru, Brittany, Gina and Akane are the only ones left! In the next chapter, the stunning revelation of just WHO the mysterious Dark Dragon is! Shake in horror as it commits another crime! Is it even a man, like they suspect or is one of them the killer, who killed them all as a part of a sadistic vengeance? You don't want to miss the next chapter of… Dark Dragon 


	5. The Killer is!

**Dark Dragon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, though Rumiko Takahashi owns it. I am just using the characters to portray in a story. I just hope that everyone will like the killer… Gold Digger and Love Hina are not owned by me…

**

* * *

The Killer is!!!

* * *

**

It giggled as it watched Naru and the rest pass by. Naru would be the final victim, it decided, knowing just where to nab the little girl. They were walking through the hallway of portraits anyways, so it wasn't hard…

It waited in anticipation as the women passed the painting, then striking swiftly, long claw like hands grabbing Naru's head and then imbedding themselves within it, making Naru's death swift, before she even had a chance to scream.

"Follow me to the lobby, there I'll decide your fate." Its voice was garbled, the voice changer making for a nice addition to its outfit, the manner in which its malicious nature had been hidden all along being just something that was very hard to pick up on.

The girls watched as a shadow ran through the corner, having heard the sentence in the passing, seeing naru fall with blood coming from her head, knowing it was too late. Akane screamed in fury and went after him, Brittany lugging Gina towards the lobby, where she watched Akane bash against a barrier of sorts, which glowed red with every hit that Akane placed upon it. She shook her head at the sight, knowing that there was some reason for the barrier. She looked at Gina, seeing her sister look up at her with drowsy eyes. "They are all dead, aren't they?"

She asked that question and Brittany began to chuckle, her sanity being slowly devoured by her grief at losing one of her best friends and her husband. "Of course they are… I'm going to play with the big bad dragon now, Gina… You're coming to play with him too, aren't you?" Gina nodded slowly, feeling a headache come up. There was magic in the air, which suddenly dissipated and the barrier flickered out, leaving Akane to fall on the floor.

"Come, I await you." The garbled voice spoke as they could see a single spotlight in the lobby, illuminating a figure standing there, black wings visible and a tail swishing slightly, long black hair looking like it was still windswept.

"You bastard! Why did you kill them! WHY?" The dark dragon shook its head, looking at the mirror, which was hung in a manner as to not give away its identity. "All will be answered in time, Akane. Now, descend the stairs and I shall show you who I am and give you my final option… but know that I will not tolerate any… attacks…" They descended the stairs, keeping in an aware position, ready for any attack. Gina felt uncomfortable, especially with her sister being driven to the brink of sanity due to her husband's death, knowing that an unstable Brittany equaled strange things.

"Ah, so you are ready to fight me, aren't you, Akane? Fighting me once again? Hahaha." It was a cold laugh that spilled from its lips as it turned around, bloody red eyes looking at them as it licked its lips. "Mister Dragon, can I marry you? I'd like to marry the guy who killed my husband… hey, aren't you? You are him, aren't you?"

Akane was in shock as she looked at the man who stood there, laughing at them. There was a certain tinge of madness to the laughter as she could see it in his eyes that there was no sanity left. _Must be needing more punishment. I swear it, he isn't going to get away with this!_

Gina was in shock. She had suspected Naru of being the killer, knowing that the girl had some violent issues from having punched Keitaro a few times but this was not who she was expecting. "You? But, But, but, but…" she stammered, looking at him as his eyes seemed to narrow slightly. "Little miss genius getting a mouth problem? Well then, allow me to fix your mouth a bit…" a long claw stretched out, about to take off Gina's head, nearly piercing the skin of her forehead until Brittany's hand closed around his clawed one. "No hurting my sister, love…"

He shook his head. "I guess it can't be helped after all, darling. Finally, we can be together now since you don't have a husband anymore. It took me some time, but after killing off most of you, I called the police and told them in frantic tones that there was a murderer loose in the house. You're a wanted girl now, Akane… goodbye…" with that, Akane charged at him. "RANMA! HOW COULD YOU!"

Ranma smiled as he looked at the charging girl and then grabbed her by the wrist and then shattered the mallet in her hand, knowing that she would be unable to have any more attacks up her sleeve. He sighed deeply as he looked into her eyes. "Thought I was dead, didn't you? You didn't even check for a pulse, though there was none, I'd have to admit… I did it pretty well, didn't you think? Impaling myself on my own katana, never really crying out except to put up an act. I even screamed WHY at the top of my lungs but none of you heard me…"

He grinned for a moment, his wings shining in the spotlight. "After that, you thought I was dead. I waited for a long time, to make the kill with Shampoo, saving Brittany just because she is a dear friend and I didn't want her dead. I only wanted her husband dead, despite her sister taking with her a boyfriend. Also, Keitaro and company had to die, because I want to be the only one to inherit the family fortune… Sadly, that means that you will have to die, Akane, I framed you for the murders because you look like a lunatic most of the time and well… for calling me a pervert, you'll be paying in hell for that."

Ranma appeared behind gina, pulling out a small canteen of water and then poured it over her head, rubbing some shampoo into the hair and pushing some pressure points, then pouring more water over the hair to make the shampoo all out of it, looking at her. "You witnessed Akane killing Naru and are afraid of her. You see me as a kind young man who helped save you all, thinking that Akane has been killing everyone. When the police come, you're going to act all distraught and tell them how horrible it was and how brave I had fought against Akane until she hit me with a mallet, trying to kill me… You will feel attraction for me, because I am a good-looking young man and you know me from your youth as Brittany's first boyfriend…"

He stalled for a moment, watching Akane come charging at him. He jumped in front of the girls, protecting them in a pose as the door was broken down, policemen coming in, guns being trained on Akane. "DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW, AKANE TENDO AND WE WON'T SHOOT!"

Akane did not hear them, continuing to charge at Ranma, who smiled gleefully as he kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying back. The sounds of gunfire were heard, Ranma grabbing Brittany and Gina, getting them out of harms way.

His wings flared behind him as they burst out once again, carrying them from the ground floor to the first floor. He looked as Akane's bleeding and mutilated body hit the ground, it being more like a heap of flesh. "Officers, we're so glad you're here. Please, help me take care of the ladies, since they seem to be in shock. We never thought that Akane might be the killer but apparently she has harbored a resentment against us for some time, which cultivated in murdering the other guests…"

He acted like a hurt person, who could not believe that his fiancé had been murdering the other guests. The Diggers sisters acted like any hurt women did, crying excessively and clutching him, creating quite the scenic picture, voluptuous women clinging to their rescuer.

Three years later, Ranma surmised that life was good as he relaxed on a chair on the lawn of the Diggers mansion, his two partners laying next to him, tanning. He was officially married to Brittany now, having asked her after the murder spree he had committed, with her accepting immediately. Strype being killed had put her mind in a strange change, making her old love for him awake once again. Sure, Theodore had been against the marriage, solely because he knew Genma from the few days that Brittany and Ranma had been together, the man taking Ranma away once again, leaving Brittany in tears, but eventually she got over it.

Brittany looked at her husband, feeling the baby in her stomach kick and smiled slightly. "I guess our little son is a bit active, Ranma. Why don't you go and poke it a little bit?" He shook his head. "Don't want to kill the little guy before he gets born… And somehow sex during pregnancy is not really… nice for you."

Gina shook her head. She already knew that with Ranma being a draconic deity trouble seemed to stay away from them due to his power being that of a living god, which would be pretty tough to match by anyone alive… after all, he was known as the god slayer to some…

She sighed as she laid in the sun, clad in little more than a bikini which covered her nipples barely. There was a certain thing that she would want to invent, a small arms system that would attack anyone hostile in the area, but hadn't gotten the time for it due to her needing to care for her little girl. That girl was really irritating her at times, but her parents could take care of her for a few hours so she would get some rest.

An explosion went off and she could hear her father yelling to please put that down…

Life was good…

* * *

Shocked that Ranma was the killer? Oh well, if you were, then I did a good enough job for thestory. Anyways, Ranma is a draconic deity because he carried a dragon whisker braided through his hair which fused with him during the fight with Saffron, causing him to absorb the power and godlike status of Saffron, thus becoming a Dragon in his own right, a god at that.

he pulled an Aizen by the way... for those that don't watch Bleach, Aizen is a guy who faked his own death to betray an entire world for his own selfish desires to become god... Ranma just chose to act a bit more... direct. anyway, i wrote chapter 1 without ever stating that he was dead, so you guys could have figured out that he was the killer by just reading it and thinking it in that direction. the katana was only sticking out of his chest, with him LOOKING lifeless... so, they had been fooled. Ranma is too powerful to be taken down by a single person and thus faked his death perfectly...

I hope that cleared out any problems…

Please review. This story is now COMPLETE!


End file.
